Revenge Is His Only Motive Now
by punkpop101
Summary: A Steve/Wesker fanfic.Features some scenes of text violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Steve revenging it's cuptors and trying to find a way out of Wesker's Africa based prison.**

**It features violence and gore at it's highest level.**

**

* * *

**

Steve Burnside started shouting the name Claire. It was the only think he could remember from his old life.

All he knew was that he died in an island close to the Antarctic and that someone got him back to life so that he could serve his purposes.

He didn't care about anything and didn't have any feelings for anyone except that he remembered the name Claire.

What was this name about? He tried to make the question a lot of times to himself but he couldn't find the answer all of them.

From what he heard from the guards of his cell he was somewhere in Africa. "What the hell have I done and I'm locked in this cell" he

demanded to know after a short period of just shouting the name Claire. "We don't know, and we don't care" said one of the guards of the room.

The cell looked liked an ordinary police station cell but had electronic locks and electricity bars.

They only think he could see was a grey heavy armed door in the front of his cell nothing more.

He was being guarded by two people probably working for the man that got him his new life.

"We're getting paid to keep you in there for sometime so stop complaining and find something to do" said the other one.

Steve knew for sure that it would be better if they never resurrected him but since this has happened he realized that time

was not coming back and he had to move on. One of the guard's cell phone started ringing and after he answered the call he started

heading for the door. The other one stayed at his post waiting for his buddy to return. "Yes, ?" asked the guy on the phone.

"Hello Jonah. I'd like to talk to you about the prisoner" said Wesker in his deep bass voice.

"I have been informed that we have made a mistake and gave Steve the't-boosting-virus' I had taken years ago.

"And what does that mean sir?" asked Jonah who started looking a little terrified.

"It means that if he realizes the powers he possesses he will escape from our prison in no time".

The prisoner closed the phone and quickly put his hand on his MP5A3 rifle loading it at the same time.

He started walking to the direction of the cell when he heard screams. The screams were coming from Steve's room.

He quickly run into the room only to find that his comrade Robert has been beaten badly and was standing on the ground.

"What happened here????" asked Jonah. "It was him. He broke the bars and when I tried to shoot him he avoided my bullet like

that guy in the Matrix movie". "What are we gonna do now? If Wesker finds out we're dead mans" said Robert who could barely

talk from the pain. "Well for some reason Wesker knew about this and he told me from the phone". "Well that's something".

At this moment Steve came in but wasn't Steve anymore he was the famous Steve monster who voided for revenge upon its captors.

Jonah rapidly fired all the magazine of his gun to Steve but he couldn't understand anything. He was blinded by his will for revenge

and even he didn't knew why he was being kept there he knew that this was his last day there.

The only think that you could hear from the room was some screaming and then nothing.

Their body parts were lying scattered on the ground with blood overwhelming the whole room.

Steve had brutally murdered his ex-guards and was heading for the elevator (witch was 50m away from his cell) in order to get to the upper floor.

In a different floor now someone was preparing a little surprise for Steve to face. It was green things that had the size of a lion

but they looked more like frogs (hunters anyone?). "Hahaha I knew that Steve would get his old form so know lets test him on

some serious B.O.W battle hahahahaha". Wesker's laugh was heard around but not in the floor Steve was.

What will happen to Steve after he gets to the second floor? Stay tuned to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for my Steve/Wesker fic. I hope that you'll enjoy it and that you'll write a comment/review if you liked it or hated it.**

**Thanks for the time you spent reading. Cheers, Punk Pop 101**

* * *

Steve started getting back to his normal shelf. His monster persona has been gone.

What he didn't know was that because of the mistakes Wesker's man did he now had super human strength and agility.

He still couldn't remember a thing except for the name Claire witch for some reason couldn't tell him anything at the time.

This floor was much bigger than the other one. It didn't have cells, neither guards nor anything that would catch his eye.

It was just an empty hallway (with some desks here and there) leading to a big door at the other side of the room.

Steve knew that nothing in there was what it looked like so he started by walking slowly to the door with his eyes wide open to see if anything moves.

At another room now someone was looking from a monitor at Steve getting ready to press a button called 'Unlock Hunter Cages'.

"Hahaha, I hope you'll enjoy the company I am sending you Mr. Burnside" said Wesker who was having quite some fun from the looks of it.

Steve heard some steps and when he turned around to see where they were coming from he saw 2 big green frog like things (hunters anyone???) approaching at his way.

A sense of horror filed his body since Steve couldn't stand a change without a weapon against the hunters.

His first thought was to fight them with his bare arms but how would this work? Before he finished his thoughts the first hunter jumped at him trying to hit him with its deadly claws.

Steve counter punched it with all his strength and sent it to the other side of the room. "What? Who the hell did I do that?" Steve asked himself since he never seen such strength by a human being. "Who am I, Superman?" Steve jokingly questioned his new powers.

Before he knew it the other hunter attacked him from behind hitting him in the left arm. Steve felt a strong pain but because of his improved stamina he overcome it quickly and landed a kick into the hunter's face sending it at the other side of the room where the other hunter was standing too.

Steve who was looking really pissed of started walking closer to them and when he got there he felled the claws of one of the hunters and nailed them on its heart leaving the hunter splattered with green blood floating everywhere.

After he repeated his splattering with the second hunter he looked a camera that his eyes saw a few seconds later. "Who ever you are I'm coming for you get it?" shouted Steve to the one behind the monitoring room.

"Hahaha yeah only if you pass another 3 to 4 floors with B.O.W's equal to your new found strength" answered Wesker who's voice sounded loud and clear from the loudspeakers of the room. Steve was sure that whoever got him here at the first place was someone from Umbrella since no one else would have the technology to bring back to life people.

He knew that the next floors were going to be much more dangerous so he searched the room for something that he could use as a weapon. After searching for a while his eyes caught a big chest near a table witch had a typewriter on it.

After writing to the typewriter his location and time of writing (save game anyone???) he checked the inside of the chest finding a pair of golden luggers that for some reason were familiar to him. After he reloaded them with some 9mm parabellum bullets that he found in the chest too he started running to the big door across the other side of the big hallway.

He got there in a few seconds realizing that not only his strength but his speed also drastically increased. When he opened the door he found some stair leading to a higher level of the jail. He started climbing it and in no time he was on the 3rd floor of the jail.

On his mind there was only two things revenge and how he was gonna cure himself from the T-Veronica virus so that he would not turn again into the Steve Monster.

Wesker who was looking from the monitor room the arrival of his pal started laughing hard and pressed another button this time called 'release T-103 cage'.

What was this T-103?

What would Steve face on the 3rd floor of this African underground jail?

Stay tuned and you'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of my kick ass Steve/Wesker fanfic.**

**New character on this one.**

**Please review and sorry for any grammar errors since i had my English certificates years ago and forgot a lot of the stuff.**

* * *

Wesker expected this moment for a long time.

It was finally time to test Steve on some serious B.O.W'S.

He knew that the T-103 he released was much stronger than the hunters or the guards that Steve faced so far on his journey to escape the jail.

It was a specially designed T-103 who had the name Vick Ramiro written with white letters on his green cape.

It was probably the name of the guy before they turned him into a tyrant project.

He was programmed to eliminate anything that had the T. Veronica virus on its blood so it wouldn't be hard for him to get to Steve.

The tyrant stayed hidden behind the curtains of a huge window in the hallway of the floor waiting for Steve to arrive.

The elevator stopped and Steve came out of it.

Steve was now equipped with his golden luggers so he wasn't afraid being armless like the first time he faced the hunters.

He was pissed of since he knew that Umbrella not only killed his whole family byturning them into horrifying

zombies but also didn't let him die and brought him back so that he could be imprisoned again.

The room he was now looked like a geek's one with computers and audio/visual machines all over the place.

It had of course a big door that would lead like the other floors into a big hallway.

How could they fit a hallway in each of their floors was a strange thing but he couldn't care less.

He knew that the route was the same.

Getting to the hallway killing whatever they send you and then set free for the next floor.

As so he entered the hallway and equipped his guns getting ready for whatever his captor would send him.

The T-103 Tyrant appeared behind the curtains getting ready to smash a punch on Steve's face but due to

Steve's newfound superhuman strength and agility it would be hard to get him.

The T-103 tried to hit him again this time succeeding.

Steve was thrown to the other side of the hallway screaming from pain.

He was so tired from his previous battles against the guards and the hunter so the T-103 had the advantage here.

Steve started shooting at the Tyrant slowing him a little down but making no real damage.

Steve spent all of his bullets on him leaving the Tyrant wounded but not as much as Steve was expecting.

The Tyrant moved in front of Steve and started preparing the hit that would give him the fatal blow.

As he was going to strike Steve shouted "Vick???" taking a surprise face since he would never expect to see Vick in here.

Vick was an old friend to him at the Antarctica Islands.

They were playing around the Umbrella basement when suddenly one day Vick left and never came back.

The Tyrant lowered its arm and locked at Steve trying to figure out how this guy could know him.

"Steve???" asked the T-103. Steve couldn't believe his ears since he never thought that a Tyrant could speak.

The Tyrant started remembering things about his childhood and about how Umbrella used him as an experiment for

the T-103 project when he was only 16 years old.

"I don't remember the things that happened" "Why did I turn into this madness" asked Vick who seemed to not expect someone familiar down here.

Wesker had the monitors closed because he made it clear that he'll see the fight on the tapes later.

He was so curious to see how Steve would handle the tyrant even if knew that the chances of Steve surviving were few.

"Help me get to the upper levels of the jail and I will find a cure for both of us" said Steve to an angry as hell Vick.

"I will help you but first we have to remove the mechanism that gives their commands to me" answered Vick.

Steve searched under Vicks cape and found a micro chip specially designed by Umbrella.

Steve had some training on electronic stuff back in the Islands and found it quite easy to remove the chip from Vick.

After that Steve and Vick started searching the room for anything useful but all they could find were a typewriter and a memo lying next to him.

Steve wrote down his floor number and date but realized that because he's memory was running out of space (and a hard disk was quite expensive) he had to overwrite the previous file.

At the same time Vick has been reading the memo.

"I had been working for 10 years here and I can assure that the password to the elevator was 1342(ok it wasn't so easy to find the ones in the game).

After getting all the information they required they sat down to rest for a while. They talked about a lot of things like how Steve has been brought back to life after becoming a huge B.O.W and how Steve remembered only the name Claire from his time on the islands before they met.

They also recalled a lot of their childhood memories since it was more than 6 years since their separation.

After sleeping for a little (probably the player pressed start to go to the toilet or something) they started heading for the elevator.

Using the password they found on the memo they enter it and head to the next floor.

Wesker who couldn't wait any longer ordered his man to get him the tapes of the battle so that he could see them on his 2000 inch touch screen.

"Hahaha, finally Steve is over". "I hope the T-103 fought like a real man and not like a chicken hahaha" said Wesker who couldn't hold his evil bass toned laugh.

But Weskers playful laugh changed when he witnessed the Tyrant not giving the final blow to Steve.

He was pissed as hell and he became evermore when he witnessed the tyrant co-operating with Steve.

For the first time the famous and almighty Albert Wesker was afraid.

He just couldn't imagine the power of a T-103 tyrant and a super human combined.

But because he was Wesker (bad ass at all situations) he would think of something.

What will Wesker find to prevent Steve and Vick from kicking his ass?

Will Steve finally find Wesker on the next floor?

Will they find a cure for his and Vicks tyrant decease?

Stay tuned good people and you'll find out.


End file.
